Blessures de guerre
by louisalibi
Summary: "Sherlock n'aimait pas la douleur. C'était un peu comme une phobie : il ne supportait pas de souffrir. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Toutes les sortes de douleur, Sherlock voulait en rester éloigné. C'est ainsi qu'il en avait décidé. Il vivrait sans jamais avoir mal." OS Teen-lock, AVERTISSEMENT : violences physiques et verbales.


**Bonjour à toutes/tous, je vous propose un nouvel OS un peu différent des autres, écrit hier soir à une heure pas très honorable. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai écrit avec passion.**

**Pairing : aucun, c'est ça la tite nouveauté !**

**Avertissement : violences physiques et verbales (rien ne bien choquant en soi, mais voilà).**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.**

**Dernier mot : Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

Sherlock n'aimait pas la douleur – vous me direz, personne n'aime ça. Mais Sherlock l'abhorrait tout particulièrement. Plus que les autres. C'était un peu comme une phobie ; il ne _supportait_ pas de souffrir. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Toutes les sortes de douleur, Sherlock voulait en rester éloigné. C'est ainsi qu'il en avait décidé. Il vivrait sans jamais avoir mal.

Sherlock a réussi à se préserver de la douleur pendant treize années de sa vie. C'est long, treize années. Sherlock se disait que c'était plutôt bien parti.

Après ? Eh bien après, il y eut le lycée. Quelle connerie, le lycée. Sherlock avait un an d'avance. Il était beau. Pas très grand, mais fin, et beau. Gracieux. Il faisait des jaloux, aux cours de danse – Sherlock ne savait pas trop s'il aimait ça ou pas. D'une certaine manière, ça le faisait se sentir vivant. On le regardait. Les Autres le regardaient. Le Monde le regardait, le Dehors, l'Autour etc.  
C'est bien. Regardez-moi. J'existe.

Mais il y eut le lycée.

Ça a été rapide. Les jeunes n'aiment pas la différence. Parce-que ça perturbe leur quotidien, parce-que ça remet en cause leur façon de vivre, ce qu'il sont et ce qu'ils cherchent à être. Ils ne sont pas méchants, pourtant, les jeunes. Ils ont juste peur. Et la peur fait faire des choses terribles.

Ça a commencé par des insultes. Parce-que les paroles s'envolent avec le vent, il paraît. Les jeunes pensent que ça fait pas de mal, les insultes. Que c'est insignifiant, que ça fait rien, qu'on peut s'en foutre et qu'on y pense plus quand on rentre chez soi. Juste un petit mot de rien, par ci par là, pour l'avertir. C'est pour son bien, qu'on lui dit ces mots. C'est pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est différent, et que s'il continue à être comme il est, ça va mal se finir.

Les mots. De toutes les douleurs, c'était celle que Sherlock détestait le plus.

Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui disait ces mots – en réalité, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. Parce-qu'il était beau, parce-qu'il était seul, parce-qu'il ne parlait pas assez, parce-qu'il avait des boucles brunes et des yeux bleus.

C'est absurde, me direz-vous.

_Bien sûr_ que c'est absurde, mais il fallait bien trouver un prétexte.

« Pédale. »

C'était celui que Sherlock entendait le plus souvent. Il ne comprenait pas très bien le sens de ce mot, au début, mais il savait, par le ton dédaigneux qu'_ils_ employaient pour le lui cracher à la gueule, que c'était pas un mot gentil.

Il avait demandé à Mycroft, mais l'ainé n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Saleté de grand frère. Ça joue les gouvernements britanniques mais dès qu'il s'agit d'expliquer une putain d'insulte, ça fait l'autruche.

« Pédale. »

Alors Sherlock apprit tout seul. Il comprit bien vite. C'est pas con, un Sherlock – même quand ça a treize ans.

« Pédé. Tappette. Tafiole. »

La douleur. Une douleur ignoble qui aiguisait ses dents contre le corps tâché de mots de Sherlock. L'humain dans sa plus respendissante atrocité. L'horreur du monde qui se dévoilait dans des sourires de _jeunes_ pleins de ces affreux _mots_. Ça lui donnait la nausée. Ça lui foutait_ la gerbe_, pour parler comme eux. Encore un peu et on aurait pu retrouver des fragments de douleurs dans son dégueuli.

Souffle court. Angoisse. Apnée. Asphyxie.

Ô, Monde, Ailleurs, Dehors. S'il-te-plaît, montre-moi que j'existe. Regarde-moi.

« Pédale. »

Honte. Transparence. Souillure. Sherlock qui disparaît, Sherlock qui n'existe plus. Sherlock le reclus, la raclure, Sherlock que personne ne regarde.

Sherlock se persuadait qu'avec un peu de chance, il finirait par devenir invisible et que les mots lui passeraient au travers.

Et puis il y eut les coups. Et Sherlock ne tint pas.

C'est à partir des coups qu'_elle_ est arrivée. La seule qui comprenait réellement sa souffrance, la seule à laquelle il voulait s'unir.

C'est drôle cette façon qu'ont les amis de ne se dévoiler que dans la pire des situations. Et Sherlock qui pensait qu'il était seul... Foutaises ! Il y en avait _une_ qui savait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Le désir a vite pris le pas sur les sentiments, et ils l'ont fait pour la première fois _dans la douche_. Ils le faisaient souvent dans la douche. Parce-que les gémissements de Sherlock passaient inaperçus, parce-que la chaleur étourdissante de la vapeur apaisait les plaies, parce-que l'endroit était étroit et confiné. Intime.

Comme toutes les premières fois, il y eut du sang. Fines gouttelettes qui faisaient comme de la peinture derrière lui. Le rideau poisseux, la lumière jaune de la salle de bain du premier étage. La porte verrouillée, son corps rougissant, sa bouche desséchée. Son cerveau qui bourdonne.

Un coup sec derrière ses chevilles. Ses doigts tremblent, mais il serre les dents et appuie. Bientôt la douleur se libère en même temps que le liquide rouge qui se répand sur le carrelage et disparaît dans le siphon de la douche. Résidus d'un monde laid qui bannit le droit d'amour aux différents.

Sherlock appuie encore. La lame s'enfonce dans sa peau, froide, resplendissante. Sherlock la Pédale, Sherlock le Sac d'os toujours un peu plus os chaque jour, Sherlock et ses cernes bleues qui lui défigurent le visage. Sherlock et son cœur meurtri, palpitant, avide de liberté et de soif de vie, Sherlock qui se bat pour ne pas tomber.

Les blessures se referment, deviennent roses. Les cicatrices tracent un quadrillage irrégulier sur ses chevilles et ses poignets.

Sherlock et ses émotions à la pelle, Sherlock qui n'a qu'_elle_ pour exorciser son overdose d'émotions, Sherlock et son âme qui rayonne de différence, son âme qui crie, qui hurle, et sa langue si _muette_.

* * *

Sherlock ouvre les yeux. Ses mains sont jointes sous son menton, comme à chaque fois qu'il se perd dans son palais mental. Des souvenirs. Des morceaux de vie qui reviennent sans prévenir.

C'est comme ça, les souvenirs. Insolents. Sherlock n'aime pas la douleur, mais il aime l'insolence, alors Sherlock aime ses souvenirs. Ils lui rappellent les batailles qu'il a gagné, les démons qu'il a chassé, la vie qu'il a sauvé.

John entre dans le salon. Il dit qu'il a fait du thé.

John et son sourire bienveillant, John et ses épaules puissantes, John et son tout puissant.

John le soldat, le héros. John et ses blessures de guerre.

Sherlock en a aussi, des blessures de guerre.

La douleur sur ses poignets s'est estompée. Poignets nus qu'il expose à la vue de tous. Parce-qu'il n'a plus honte, parce-qu'il peut enfin se sentir fier, et parce-qu'il ne reste aujourd'hui que l'apaisement et le souffle retrouvé d'un homme qui s'en est sorti vainqueur.

Sherlock relève la tête, sourit.

Aucun signe de faiblesse.


End file.
